Poems for the Peril
by AquaEclipse
Summary: Every Season of Escape the Night, major deaths summarized by a poem. Spoiler alert for all Seasons. I own nothing. Rated T for major character death, and lots of it. Now cross-posted to AO3.
1. Season 1: Escape the Night

**A/N: Hey everyone, and welcome to** _ **Poems for the Peril**_ **, a series of poems on the events of** _ **Escape the Night**_ **. Mild spoiler alert to those that do not know what happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Escape the Night**_ **. And I never will. Otherwise, I would be super rich right now.**

* * *

Eleven YouTubers gathered in the fancy den

But there was poison in the food and their numbers went down to ten

Ten YouTubers not dead yet, already getting frustrated

One couldn't be saved, and the gas chamber activated

Nine YouTubers breathing, a treasure hunt, they must brave

The failed saviour (from last time) though, was carried to her grave

Eight YouTubers awake, hearts weighing by the tonne

It took only a pen to bring the number down by one

Seven YouTubers still in, for the ritual was mistaken

An exorcism later, and by demons, one more life was taken

Six YouTubers alive, one barely hanging on

He went into the challenge room, with poison, he was gone

Five YouTubers tired, but entering a battlefield

Russian roulette forced another to yield

Four YouTubers remaining, going against the clock

Yet another life was lost in shock

Three YouTubers left, and a new day had finally dawned

Flooded with memories, they hurried across the lawn

But be warned, for evil is never forever gone

I wonder what will happen in next time's phenomenon?

* * *

 **A/N: Woo! Exactly 180 words for this poem. I'll write the ones for future seasons too. See y'all later!**

 **-Talons**

 _ **Edit: I edited a word. I spelt it wrong and so it sounded so wrong. Thank you for your understanding!**_


	2. Season 2: Enchant the Night

**A/N: Here's the poem for Season 2. Spoiler alert applies to this one too.**

 **Disclaimer: Since when did I own** _ **Escape the Night**_ **?**

Ten YouTubers in, one of them just found

But in "a life for a life", vampires took the one sun-gowned

Nine YouTubers searching within a heart-sinking process

One was left behind, chosen as food for the spider-goddess

Eight YouTubers must now find the pegs unseen

A duo would face off, the loser mowed down by an arrow of green

Seven YouTubers trying their best to outsmart

But the plan was cut away by some rushing, sanguinary 'art'

Six YouTubers left, some trying (maybe failing) not to bawl

Yet treading the Path of Betrayal meant another would fall

Five YouTubers remaining, not yet achieving success

Who know that the steampunk challenge would render one of them heartless?

Four YouTubers, still breathing, must run a deadly race

They wouldn't die, for their new friend would stand in the loser's place

The ones remaining must then enter an alternate dimension

But only three would emerge for one would not reach next-level ascension

The last YouTubers left, avoid the returned evils

Innocence was freed, but another fell to the guileful

Who knew those two would be the last ones alive

And our protagonist somehow did not survive?

Or perhaps before we all forget

They remind us that it's not all over yet

 **A/N: 208 words this time! Season 3 is coming up soon! That will be uploaded once Episode 10 of Season 3 is released, and I have written the poem for that one!  
**

 **Ta-ta!**

 **-Talons**


	3. Season 3: Enhance the Night

**A/N: Here's the one for Season 3! Spoiler alert, as usual.**

 **Disclaimer: I've been in this fandom for less than seven months. I'm** _ **in the fandom**_ **. This means that I do not own** _ **Escape the Night**_ **, thank you very much.**

* * *

Within the In-Between, a contract was signed

A second-chance life to Everlock, blood would bind

Nine venture to the past with the one revived

Yet of the ten, one would not flee the clowns alive

Nine YouTubers hunt for a golden antidote

But the one who made his sacrifice for gold would have a snake woman at his throat

The leftover eight must recover the Statue of Era

Yet a 'useless' girl, due to the Nameless, would join her friend Sierra

Seven YouTubers left, in physical strength, versus a "large, terrifying Logan Paul"

A grave secret was revealed, and by fists, another would fall

The remaining six would find torture quite the trend

The one who showed mistrust, however, met a brutal end

One was brought back and six would reach the Funhouse checkpoint

But by a twist of fate, a voter instead found the fishhook's point

Five YouTubers against three witches, with magic at hand

Yet the most innocent one would be the sacrifice by demand

Four would face a demon dog and the Master's girl's control

But in the end, the last bestie-pair would not leave as a whole

The mayor's son, yet not himself, committed unforgivable acts

He and the Fortune Teller, unfortunately though, would meet the figurative axe

The final three must run from the undead horde

Kill a mook and complete the tasks, like one of them did before

Two fallen of the Society returned, and the Carnival Master must go

Yet only two of the three would have the chance to return home

For the last has a wish to make right what was wrong

May the fallen rise, but the next wait is ten months long

* * *

 **A/N: 283 words, and there you go! I'll be going on hiatus for this story until the next Season comes out, which is probably next summer. Hopefully, by then, I haven't abandoned this.**

 **If I can, I'll see you next time. Bye-bye!**

 **-Talons**

 _ **Edit: Corrected a bit of bad grammar and changed a pronoun.**_


	4. Season 4: Emulate the Night

**A/N: For this one, I emerge from the Hiatus Hole once a year and slip back in again.**

* * *

A portal to Purgatory, the Society assists to sway

But with the Crown losing power, with the dead, we stay

8 revived YouTubers try to wish themselves away

But in the end, the death games return again

Split and search, for the Pharaoh was betrayed

Sadly, our Adventurer will never again see day

See this mythological protector turned villainously cold

Once again, a good man died for gold

Eight YouTubers separated for sexist rites

Yet the pride-inflicted ex-Tycoon fell in sacrifice

Black Knight charges, dragging Camelot through the mud

How could the challenge have spilled double the required blood?

Send in the survivors of a season past

But the King, for altered myths, could never last

Venture to Arabia, where plot twists rein unrestricted

In the end, a raging lover left the Storyteller evicted

Do the impossible yet buccaneers must be faced

Sexism aside, a past victor lost his second race

Witness the issues of dinos, cavemen

But the survivor count is just three out of ten

For the dearest, a fangirl, but was bitten

And Museum was overtaken by a foe-turned-assistant

Bring back past lieutenants, guardians alike

Retrieve the Sword to kill, no need to say "Sike"

Yet only two of the three could go home with the Cosmic Sphere

Along with the souls of those whom we have held dear

As Mr. Savant, attracted, defies his name

And Pandora's Box leave us on a cliffhanger, once again

* * *

 **A/N: Let me put it this way - the ending left me shooketh and shouting my phone screen about you-know-the-guy being an absolute dumbass of a b!tch**. **244 words. I'm quite impressed with myself.**


End file.
